


Hourglass

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their son keeps them up at night and because of this, Blaine especially has been missing out on a lot of sleep lately. That’s why Kurt decides to let Blaine sleep even if it’s his turn to take care of Toronto tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Hourglass**

It was around 2 am when Kurt’s son hiccupped.

‘Baby,’ Kurt crooned, kissing his son’s forehead as he rocked him slowly back and forth in his arms, ‘beautiful, gorgeous baby.’

His heartwrenching sobs had died down a long time ago, but Kurt wasn’t ready to put him back to bed, not quite yet. It was supposed to be Kurt’s husband’s turn to keep an eye on Toronto tonight, but Blaine was so exhausted he didn’t even wake when Toronto had started crying.

 _Sleeping beauty,_ Kurt mused to himself when he thought of Blaine’s slack mouth, relaxed eyebrows and the peaceful expression on his face,  _that’s what he looks like when he sleeps like that._

Kurt snorted at the irony of it all and pressed another kiss to Toronto’s forehead. He didn’t mind having been robbed of precious sleep.  He loved taking care of their boy even if he needed to get up early the upcoming morning.

‘You’re such a gorgeous boy,’ Kurt continued absentmindedly as he studied the boy in his arms, ‘you look like your daddy, yes you do, with your pretty brown eyes. You’re gonna break some hearts when you’re a big boy.’

 _But until that you’re all mine_ , Kurt mentally added with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Against expectations, Kurt was the soft dad and Blaine was the hard one. Kurt tended to spoil the boy whenever he could because he could never say no to those big, brown eyes. He thought it had something to do with the fact that Toronto really did have his daddy’s eyes.

Kurt and Blaine were both exhausted. Having a baby really was tiresome no matter how good they had prepared themselves beforehand with self-help books, hoarding so many diapers they had no cupboards left to put their food into anymore and decorating their son’s room as soon as they found out his gender.

Kurt smiled when Toronto gazed up at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world and Kurt loved this about him. He cooed and kissed Toronto’s nose.

‘But you have my nose. Yes you do, you sweet little boy.’

Toronto was biologically speaking Blaine’s and Rachel’s - she’d been Toronto’s surrogate mom. Kurt had asked for this and their second would be Kurt’s. The fact that Toronto had his nose was purely coincidental.

‘Daddy’s gonna put you to bed now, okay?’ Kurt murmured. Toronto made a soft noise, his tiny hands gripping at Kurt’s sweatshirt. ‘You’ll need to let me go, sweetie,’ Kurt chided. Toronto made a protesting noise. As much as it pulled at Kurt’s heart, he knew they both needed sleep, especially Kurt, since he was the breadwinner of their family and he was to get up early tomorrow.

Nipping at Toronto’s forehead one last time, he put the boy back into his crib and left on his night light. Toronto yawned – the mere sight of it made Kurt smile fondly. Sometimes he could just stare at the boy for hours, absolutely fascinated by how fast he was growing, how beautiful he was.

Just as he closed Toronto’s bedroom door behind himself, he ran into a very rumpled looking Blaine and was just in time to press a hand against his mouth in order to suppress his surprised yelp.

‘Blaine, you scared the hell out of me!’ Kurt hissed accusingly under his breath, straining his ears to try to hear if Toronto was making any noise. He wasn’t.

‘‘Had to pee,’ Blaine mumbled in a sleepy voice. He rubbed at his eyes with a loose fist and frowned a bit. ‘Missed you.’ Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss against Blaine’s temple. It was too early (late?) to be up and there was no doubt in Kurt’s mind that Blaine was telling the truth.

‘I’m right here,’ Kurt replied as he wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist and started walking to their bedroom. Blaine suppressed his yawn by pressing his face into Kurt’s neck. ‘I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.’

‘Hmm,’ Blaine just hummed. Kurt smiled softly to himself. He’d try talking to Blaine again when he wasn’t a fuzzy, tired mess.

They settled in bed and Kurt allowed Blaine to use him as a pillow. His arms felt strong as they wrapped around Kurt’s waist, so capable, so good for Kurt. Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine’s forehead and relinquished in the happy noise Blaine made.

Yes, Kurt loved his boys. He’d do anything in his power to keep them happy.

 


End file.
